


True Alpha

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott, Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Protective Derek, Protective Derek Hale, Short One Shot, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Scott joined the Alpha pack, but to prove himself he has to kill his beta. All eyes are on Stiles as Scott has to make his choice.





	True Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Истинный альфа](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914547) by [novoyaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoyaz/pseuds/novoyaz)



“Please,” Stiles rasped. “Scott… Don’t do this.”

“I have to,” Scott said, his voice quiet and his dark eyes determined as he took another step towards Deucalion.

“Scott,” Stiles begged.

“One last thing, Scott,” Deucalion said, his voice level and measured. “To be part of this pack, you will have to prove yourself.”

“How?” Scott asked.

“You must kill your beta,” the Alpha answered.

“But I don’t have a—”

Deucalion shifted his head, his unseeing grey eyes falling on Stiles.

Scott turned, meeting Stiles’ gaze.

Stiles felt his heart skip a beat, his blood running cold in his veins. His lips trembled as he shook his head. “Scott… please…”

“They have my mum.”

“And my dad,” Stiles countered. “Scott don’t do this. Please… don’t do this…”

Scott tensed his hands, his nails drawn out into jagged claws.

Stiles’ heart lurched into his throat. He took a step backwards, his eyes wide as he looked from Scott’s claws to the remorse in his eyes.

“Scott, please, listen to me,” Stiles begged.

“I have to do this.”

“No, you don’t,” Derek interrupted, stepping between the two of them. His body was tense, his aventurine eyes were dark as he focused his glare on Scott. “You call yourself a True Alpha, but you are far from it. Being a true Alpha isn’t about right and wrong, it’s not about power or the strength of your pack. A true Alpha protects their pack.”

“And where’s your pack Derek?” Deucalion asked. “Most of your Betas are dead, your sister is dying, and the only surviving member of your pack abandoned you for Scott.”

A flash of pain passed across Derek’s face.

Stiles carefully reached out, his fingers brushing Derek’s bare arm.

Derek turned his head slightly, glancing down at Stiles’ trembling hand.

“Don’t listen to him,” he whispered.

Derek turned to face Scott, his face composed. “I won’t let you hurt Stiles,” he growled

“You can’t lecture me when you’re the one who killed Boyd,” Scott argued.

“The Alphas killed Boyd,” Stiles countered.

Scott took another step forward, his eyes glowing red.

Derek let out a low growl, his eyes lighting up as he snarled.

Deucalion let out a low chuckle. He turned and began to walk away. “Come, Scott.”

Scott turned to look at him, his irises returning to their normal hue as he blinked in confusion.

“It appears you’ve already lost your beta,” Deucalion said calmly. “The Hale pack may be small and weak, but there is one thing they have always done right: an Alpha always protects their mate.”

Stiles’ eyes flew open wide, shocked.

“There’ll be other chances for you to prove yourself,” Deucalion continued. “I don’t want you to waste your strength fighting Derek. Let’s go.”

Scott turned, making a start after the Alpha.

“Scott,” Stiles called, his voice stopping his friend in his tracks. “Don’t do this. Don’t go with him,” he begged.

Scott didn’t say anything. He gave Stiles an apologetic look before turning to follow Deucalion.

Stiles stood still, his heart sinking into his gut as he watched his friend leave.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
